


Healing Waters

by thatotherme



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse, Belly Rubs, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Physical Abuse, Romance, Sickfic, Starvation, Stomach Ache
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatotherme/pseuds/thatotherme
Summary: [Rewrite] Terra is always protecting Aqua and Ven the worst of Master Eraqus's cruel and relentless training...but who will protect Terra when he falls mysteriously ill? (Hint: It's Aqua)
Relationships: Aqua & Terra & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Aqua/Terra (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Moonlight streamed gently through the high-arching windows of the vast, floating castle that sat chained to an endless plane of rolling hills and valleys, illuminating the dusty cracks in ancient marble that lined the long, ornate halls within. Darkness and shadow encompassed the majority of the interior, still and devoid of life save for a single, lone window high up in the east tower, through which a soft, warm light could be seen glowing gently even from the sprawling grounds far down below.

The tiny window overlooked an equally tiny room, simply furnished but notable for a few, scattered trinkets that gave at least some life and personality to the otherwise modest, single-person mattress and crudely-crafted wooden desk. A shimmering blue Wayfinder hung from a pin on the barren wall, its translucent faces catching the light every so often and sending speckles of it dancing over the black trunk at the end of the bed, the deep blue comforter tucked in neatly behind it. Next to the Wayfinder on the wall, a small photograph was taped up of three young keyblade wielders. The mirror over the little desk reflected a pile of spellbooks and ancient texts, as well as a couple of heavy metal keychains and a parchment dotted with notes and diagrams.

Amidst the simple belongings, her legs folded gracefully beneath her on the polished wood floor, Aqua reached out to set her hand lightly atop the wild blonde hair of her most recent visitor, and Ven peered up apologetically at her from under her arm.

“I'm sorry it's so late, Aqua,” he said regrettably, but Aqua only smiled and shook her head.

“That's all right. I'm glad you came,” she assured warmly, dropping her hand from his head and instead holding it out in front of her. “Let me see.”

Ven hesitated a moment, glancing off to one side, but then relented to hold out his keyblade-dominant hand and place it in Aqua's, wincing just a little as she turned it over to look at it.

Ven's worn knuckles were raw and bruised, a swollen patchwork of red-and-purple blotches...Aqua's smile grew saddened as her eyes swept over his hand, turning it over to look at the raw indents on his fingers from where he had been gripping the handle of his keyblade; his wrist was already wrapped in ragged white gauze, though it didn't seem to be troubling him as much as his fingers.

“Can you make a fist?” she asked.

Ven hesitated, then started to curl his fingers, though he flinched again as he did so and quickly stopped, closing one eye in discomfort as he shook his head...Aqua rested her other hand over his own.

“Don't worry,” she said gently. “I have one potion left. We'll get you fixed up, okay?”

She nodded encouragingly at Ven and then leaned over to open the trunk at the foot of her bed, rummaging around inside of it for a few moments before extracting a half-empty bottle, along with some fresh bandages.

“Thanks, Aqua...” Ven said softly as she picked his hand up again, pouring the contents of the potion bottle over the top of it.

Aqua leaned forward as she concentrated on her work, nimbly beginning to wrap Ven's knuckles while the potion worked its magic. Her own fingers on her keyblade-wielding hand already had bandaids wrapped around them in several places, and there were light bruises down her forearm just visible from under her long white sleeve.

“How much extra practice did you have to do?” she inquired of Ven quietly.

“Thirty orbs, by myself,” Ven uttered as Aqua worked on his hand. “I-I didn't think I was gonna get through all of them, but then Terra...”

Aqua tilted her head, but then a knowing smile played across her face, and she nodded.

“Terra helped you?”

Ven nodded, but then lowered his head.

“But...the Master found out," he mumbled.

There was a moment of hesitance in Aqua's nimble fingers as she worked, but she didn't look up from what she was doing.

“He did, huh?” she murmured. “...Where is Terra now?”

Ven shook his head.

“Master dismissed me...Terra was still there when I left. Since I didn't clear all my orbs, I didn't get dinner. But Terra, he was trying to convince the Master anyway...”

Aqua reached out and ran her thumb along Ven's cheek briefly, offering him a sad smile.

“I didn't earn anything for dinner either,” she said softly. “...I'm sorry, Ven.”

They lapsed into silence again...Aqua chanced a half-glance toward her bedroom door, but no one else – Terra nor their master, Eraqus – looked to be coming through it any time soon.

“...There,” she proclaimed finally, sitting back to admire her handiwork as she finished tending to Ven's knuckles. “Almost...good as new, right? Now I just have to...”

Ven tilted his head at her curiously, but his eyes widened fearfully as the tips of Aqua's fingers began to glow, and he launched himself forward to snatch up her hand earnestly in both of his own.

“No, Aqua!” He shook his head rigorously, his voice pleading. “Y-you know you're not allowed to use magic outside of training...”

“Ven...”

Ven bowed his head.

“He'll know,” he said softly. “He always knows...please don't, Aqua. I'll be fine. It feels better already...see?”

He lifted his bandages hand and flexed his fingers, making a light fist a few times before offering Aqua a reassuring smile.

“I won't even be able to feel it by the time we start training again tomorrow,” he promised.

Aqua sat back again, smiling back at Ven and nodding.

“All right,” she agreed. “Then...you'd better get ready for bed, okay? We have to train first thing in the morning, and then we're supposed to go and clear the Heartless out beyond the grounds. You'll be tired if you don't get enough sleep...Ven?”

Ven's narrow shoulders slumped, and Aqua could tell as he dropped his head that he was trying to hide his expression from her, based on the way his voice shook a little when he next spoke.

“I...I'm so hungry, Aqua!” he burst out finally, wiping at his eyes hastily in embarrassment...Aqua's expression grew crestfallen, and she leaned forward on her knees, wrapping both arms around Ven and petting the back of his head.

“I know,” she said softly. “Me too, Ven. But...we just have to try harder tomorrow, all right? I'm sure if we do well tomorrow morning, we'll be able to--,”

She and Ven both gasped at the sound of the door opening nearby, turning on the floor and looking upwards forebodingly as it creaked open...but then Ven perked up again, quickly wiping his eyes one last time and scrambling to his feet eagerly.

“Terra!”

The tallest of the three leaned over to wrap one arm around Ven's shoulders as the youngest keyblade wielder tackled him hard around the waist, and watched him fondly for a moment before lifting his gaze to meet Aqua's, offering her a slight smile. Aqua let out a quiet breath of relief, her eyes growing warm again as she swept to her feet as well and collided with Terra's other side, curling in close to him along with Ven.

“You're here...” she said.

Terra's expression softened as he looked down at the two of them, setting a hand each against the back of their heads and drawing them closer for a moment.

“Figured I'd find you both in here,” he chuckled. “I have something for you.”

Ven took a step backwards, looking curious...Terra ushered him to sit back down on the floor next to Aqua, then knelt down slowly as well and laid a large swath of cloth down between the three of them...as the corners fell open, both Aqua and Ven let out a slight gasp at the bundle of food contained within.

“Terra,” Aqua exclaimed, taken aback. “You...convinced the Master?”

Terra smiled, reaching out and nudging the food toward them.

“He came around,” he assured. “Go on, eat.”

“But...how?” Aqua pressed, as Ven let out a cheer and leaned eagerly forward to snatch up and apple. “There's even more here than usual.”

Terra shook his head.

“I told you, the Master came around...besides, you haven't eaten since daybreak.” He nudged the food a little more toward them. “I just have to clear out some extra Heartless for him tomorrow when we go out on patrol, that's all.”

Aqua hesitated, but then let out a relieved sigh and smiled gratefully as she picked up a warm golden roll, breathing in deeply of the aroma before taking a bite.

“This is great!” Ven cheered, up on his knees again in his enthusiasm as he snatched up a bun as well, tearing a chunk out of it and gulping it down.

Aqua chuckled at the sight of him, then turned her attention back on Terra.

“Aren't you going to have any?” she prompted lightly, taking a bite as well.

Terra waved a dismissive hand.

“I already ate before I came back here,” he said. “Nh...This is for you and Ven.”

“All of it?” Ven exclaimed. “All right! You're the best, Terra!”

Terra laughed softly, nudging Ven in the arm with his non-keyblade hand...like Ven, his wielding arm bore a myriad of raw callouses and sharp cuts, scuffed and bruised from relentless training sessions and hours upon hours of commanding his weapon, but like Aqua, his injuries looked older, mostly healed save for the scant remaining band-aids and gauze that hid the worst of the damage.

“Keep your voice down, it's late,” he murmured fondly, and they all laughed, Ven offering an embarrassed grin before tearing into the food again hungrily.

In the midst of Aqua's small and cozy room, the three of them sat on the floor for a while, talking and laughing while a tiny fire that Aqua had conjured crackled merrily in the fireplace nearby, banishing the residual chill of the night from the vicinity. Though each one of them looked worn and tired, the smiles on their faces were genuine, the time spent together on rare nights like these even more precious than the shared dream of one day, perhaps, becoming true keyblade masters.

At long last, the bounty of food long gone and the flickering flames in the fireplace beginning to dwindle, Aqua wiped tears of laughter away from her eyes and reached out to set her hand atop Ven's head, smiling at him warmly when he turned to look at her.

“You really are going to sleep through our training with the master tomorrow morning,” she told him. “You should get to bed, Ven.”

“Aw, okay.” Ven rubbed the back of his head and then clambered to his knees, smiling at the two of them. “But, tomorrow night – we gotta go up to the summit, okay? We can go see the stars.”

Terra and Aqua looked at one another, then both chuckled a little.

“All right,” Aqua agreed, nodding.

Ven beamed. “Yeah! Promise?”

Terra reached over to bump arms with him, grinning.

“It's a promise,” he agreed.

Ven's eyes lit up, and he nodded. “Right. Thanks, you guys.”

He leaned forward to throw an arm around each of their necks...in return, both Aqua and Terra wrapped an arm around Ven, and around one another, drawing in tight for a hug.

“Nh...”

“Hm?” Ven drew back a little, tilting his head curiously. “What is it, Terra?”

Terra drew back gingerly as well, pausing for a moment and then rubbing the back of his neck with an apologetic smile. “It's nothing. Aqua's right, Ven – you should head to bed.”

He drew himself up and, after a prolonged pause, got slowly to his feet as Ven bounded past him to the door, offering Aqua a slight smile.

“I should go, too.”

The second door in Aqua's small room led to the adjoining sleeping quarters that both Terra and Ven shared, a slightly larger space with two modest beds – one brown and one green – pushed up against opposite walls and a shared desk between. Both sides were decidedly messier than Aqua's, though most of the mess was most certainly on the side of the green bed, which belonged to Ven. On each wall, a Wayfinder similar to the one above Aqua's own bed could be seen twinkling in the faint light as Ven tugged the heavy oak door open and glanced back at his two friends, grinning.

“'Night Terra. 'Night Aqua!”

Both Aqua and Terra bid him goodnight, and Terra grasped the handle to let himself out, glancing over at Aqua with a slight smile.

“Well...I'll see you in the morning,” he told her lightly, tugging it open.

“...Terra, wait.”

As he moved to exit, Aqua caught his armored wrist in both her hand to stop him, and he looked down over his shoulder at her in surprise as Ven disappeared inside the adjoining room, closing the door again for a moment.

“What is it?” he asked.

Aqua looked up at him, her light expression softening into one of concern as she released one of her hands from his wrist up to the side of his face, tilting his head more fully toward her.

“Are you all right?” she asked gently.

“What do you mean?”

As though realizing after the fact what she'd done, Aqua quickly withdrew her hand from his face and into her chest instead, lowering her eyes for a moment as she contemplated his question.

“You don't...look well. Tired, maybe?” She peered up at him again hesitantly, then shook her head. “No, that's not it...”

“I'm fine,” Terra assured her gently. “You're right...I am a little tired.”

Aqua's gaze scanned his features searchingly, but Terra turned more fully to face her, setting a large hand atop her shoulder.

“It's nothing,” he insisted. “I think I just need to get some rest.”

Aqua hesitated further, but then nodded at the sentiment, releasing his wrist softly at last.

“All right,” she murmured, though she didn't quite meet his gaze. “...Good night, Terra.”

“Good night, Aqua.”

The door shut, and Aqua rested her hand against it for a moment or so before at last, she drew away...instead of going to bed, however, as she had advised Ven, she instead took a seat at her small desk, opening one of the thick spell tomes sitting atop it and picking up the pen beside her parchment.

 _The sooner I become a Keyblade Master, the better,_ she reminded herself of her usual mantra as she began to pour over the difficult spells contained within the book, taking notes as she deciphered the tiny rows of text. _Once a keyblade wielder earns their Mark of Mastery, they can travel to other Worlds. I can take them with me, and everything will be all right again. Ven won't get sad or feel hungry, and Terra...Terra won't need to protect us anymore. And we..._

The light in Aqua's window continued to glow brightly in the otherwise darkened gloom of the empty castle grounds...parchment continued to pile up beside her, elegant writing filling line upon line...every so often, she would pause, reaching out to touch one of the small summon stones scattered about her desk and whispering a different incantation each time...just a little magic, barely detectable, and would smile when she got the tiny gem to glow faintly in its cubby.

Rubbing her eyes, Aqua turned another page in the vast tome...she knew she should go to bed soon, or she'd be too tired to train properly when the morning came. She sighed, sliding her chair back a bit and opening one of the drawers in her desk to see if she had an Ether for herself so she could continue a little longer, and her eyes widened for a moment.

“Oh...”

She picked up the hidden potion bottle tucked in the small drawer, and a smile played across her face as she held it up, tilting it to one side to see the liquid slosh around on the inside.

“I forgot I had this,” she murmured.

She looked toward the oak door behind her, but then hesitated; she knew Ven was probably asleep by now, and didn't want to wake him.

All the same, she set the bottle aside for a moment and tore off a small bit of parchment, scrawling a quick note on it and then gathering up both the potion and the note as she got to her feet.

_Ven – use this when you wake up in the morning. <3 Aqua_

Very carefully, Aqua eased open the heavy door that led to Terra and Ven's adjoining room; her footsteps light, she navigated slowly through the dim room toward Ven's bed, pausing for a moment once she got there and smiling down at the young wielder fondly as he slept. He, too, would become a great Keyblade Master one day...

Aqua set the potion and note down on the little table beside Ven's bed and bent down to brush his hair back as he slept, checking on his wrapped knuckles one last time before straightening up again to return to her own room.

_Maybe I should turn in for the night, after all..._

“...Mnh...”

Aqua paused midstep halfway back toward her door, holding her breath as she glanced back at Ven...but then realization dawned on her, and she turned instead to look toward the other side of the room. In the dim light, she could make out Terra's broad back where he lay; his bed was no larger than Aqua or Ven's, and although he had outgrown it somewhat by now, he was curled up so tightly on his side that it was hard to tell...Aqua frowned and, after a moment's hesitance, she started carefully toward him.

“...Terra?”

As she drew closer, Aqua's heart sank...Terra's shoulders were clenched around his ears, his knees drawn up far enough to nearly touch his forehead...she could see his bruised arms wrapped tightly around himself, and another faint noise escaped him as Aqua approached, a slight shudder running through his body.

Expression crumpling, Aqua let out a gentle sigh as she sat down on the edge of Terra's bed, looking over at him and setting a hand gently against his side.

“I knew it...” she murmured softly to him, keeping her voice low so as not to wake Ven.

“Nh...Aqua?”

“Shh.” Aqua's eyes swept over him again, then peered tentatively into his face as he twisted a little to look up at her. “Terra, why didn't you say something?”

He turned away from her again, tightening his grip around himself.

“It's...it's nothing...”

Aqua shook her head, reaching out to run her fingers gently through Terra's wild dark hair without thinking. “Your stomach again, huh?”

Terra gritted his teeth for a moment, curling up a little tighter. “It'll...pass...”

Aqua set her hand back on his flank, looking down at him worriedly as he dismissed it, though she wasn't entirely surprised to find him in such a state. Terra had had terrible stomach aches ever since they were kids, and it only seemed to be getting worse as he got older...Aqua had pleaded with Master Eraqus more than once to see if he could do something to help, but their master insisted there was nothing to be done and that Terra would grow out of it eventually.

“U-ungh...”

“Shh,” Aqua soothed again, rubbing Terra's back gently as his knees drew all the way up to his forehead, clutching his stomach in agony. “Easy...deep breaths, okay?”

His back flinched beneath her palm in discomfort, and Aqua's fingers curled against the material of his shirt for a moment.

“You didn't eat anything tonight after all...did you?” she whispered. “That's why Ven and I got extra...you gave us yours as well.”

“Ouh...” Terra held his stomach tightly, his jaw clenching for a moment, though when he spoke, his tone was soft, albeit slightly ashamed as he shook his head. “I...I can't eat when it...hurts this bad...”

“You should have told me...”

Terra expelled a quiet breath.

“I'm sorry,” he groaned. “N-nh...you're one to...talk...I saw you...sneaking some of your food over to...V-Ven...”

Aqua smiled a little. “Mm...you noticed, huh?”

She brushed Terra's hair back again as another shudder went through him, then moved her hand down to pull gently on his shoulder.

“Let me see your belly,” she coaxed in a murmur, trying to convince him to relinquish the death grip he had across his middle...and after a few moments, he reluctantly allowed her to slip her hand around him from behind to his stomach, a terrible, deep groan echoing from somewhere inside it as she did so. “Oh, Terra. You haven't been this bad in a while...”

Aqua shifted further onto his bed, drawing her knees up where she sat and resting her side against Terra's back, rubbing his stomach in small circles as he let out another weak groan.

“Ngh...”

“Do you need to be sick?” Aqua murmured.

Terra shook his head.

“Nh...no...I don't feel sick...I just...” He faltered, curling up tightly again. “N-ngh...”

Aqua pet his belly gently, tilting him very carefully toward her for a moment so she could make sure he wasn't injured, then sighing sadly as she looked over his crumpled form.

“Try to rest,” she whispered...there was really nothing else to be done when he was in this bad a state. “Come here...”

Closing her eyes, Aqua lay down slowly against the small mattress behind Terra, sliding both her arms around his waist and pulling him close – or as much of him as she could, considering how much bigger he was than her.

“Aqua...” Terra twisted just a little so he could look over his shoulder at her, his tone weak. “You're...going to be too tired tomorrow if you...stay up with me...”

Aqua rested her forehead against his back, her knees curling up under his own as she leaned into his warmth from behind, her arms wrapped securely around his stomach as she held him.

“I don't care,” she murmured, smiling a little. “Just rest...”

After a moment's hesitance, she felt him turn away again, a soft breath leaving him as he was comforted.

“Thank you...” he uttered, barely audibly.

Aqua smiled a little, and closed her own eyes as well, though they flew open a moment later as she felt Terra's arms wrap around her own over his stomach, his knees drawing up to his forehead again...Aqua's cheeks heated, glad Terra was facing away from her so that he wouldn't see, and she curled up with him, smiling again as she heard him exhale in relief, tensed muscled un-clenching a little as the discomfort in his belly eased up somewhat.

She lay there in the dark with him for some time, shifting her grip around his middle every so often whenever he moaned or groaned in pain, staying with him as he suffered quietly through his belly ache until, finally, his breathing began to even out again...the noises trailed off, and his shoulders lowered from around his ears at long last as he drifted into an exhausted sleep. Aqua smiled faintly again as she felt him drift off, and after a moment or so, she let herself sink deeply into his warmth, falling asleep not long after.

\---

“Aqua?”

Aqua stirred, her eyes cracking open slowly and blinking groggily a few times...she felt as though she had only just fallen asleep, but could sense sunlight streaming in through the windows nonetheless. Her eyes drifted shut again, breathing in Terra's scent as she buried her face in his back, and felt herself beginning to drift off again.

“...Aqua?”

Something clicked, and realization hit Aqua so fast that she jumped, her eyes flying open again as she sat bolt upright, her face reddening as her gaze landed on the blonde boy standing beside the bed.

“Ven!”

Ven tilted his head curiously at her, rubbing the back of his head.

“Good morning,” he remembered, laughing a little as he greeted her. “What are you doing in here, Aqua? Is...Terra okay?”

His eyes swept over Terra's still form, taking in his pale face and shadowed eyes as he slept on.

Aqua expelled a low breath, turning to look over her shoulder at Terra as well, her hand still resting lightly on his side from when she'd suddenly sat up.

“He wasn't feeling well, that's all,” she amended, smiling gently at Ven, whose shoulders slumped a little.

“Oh...” He moved forward to rest his hand next to Aqua's on Terra's side, staring at the man's back worriedly. “Was his belly hurting again?”

Aqua offered him a sad smile and nodded. “Yes. But he'll be all right. How are you, Ven? Did you see the potion I left for you?”

“Oh!” Ven beamed, and moved forward to give his hand to Aqua...the bruising and scuff marks were gone, and he curled his fingers nimbly in the thin gauze, his eyes bright as he peered up at her. “It's totally better!”

“Good!” Aqua smiled warmly at him, reaching up to try in vain to tame his wild blonde hair. “Why don't you go and warm up before we start training, then? Terra and I will come and join you in a minute.”

Ven thumbed his nose, puffing his chest out. “You got it! See you in a minute, Aqua!"

Aqua looked after the young wielder fondly as he bounded off, pausing a moment before turning to look back down at Terra, her expression falling a bit. She didn't want to wake him, but if they were late, the Master would be angry with them...

“Terra.” Gently, Aqua reached out and took his shoulder, shaking him gently. “Terra, wake up.”

The peaceful expression on Terra's worn face twitched slightly, his eyebrows drawing together in discomfort as he started to come to...he looked as tired as Aqua felt, but she smiled down at him nonetheless as he slowly rolled onto his back, his weary blue eyes searching for the source of her voice.

“Nh...”

“Hey,” Aqua murmured, resting her hand lightly over his stomach as she looked down at him, her gaze warm. “How are you feeling?”

Terra groaned, stretching a little and rubbing his forehead absently.

“A little better...what time is it?”

Aqua shook her head.

“We have to go in a minute,” she confirmed, apologetic as Terra groaned again. “Ven's already gone ahead...”

“All right...”

Terra slung an arm over his eyes for a moment and let out a weary sigh...Aqua remained seated next to him, her hip warming his side as she rubbed his tender stomach a little to encourage him to stay awake. His belly let out a loud groan as she did so, and Aqua's expression sobered again.

“Terra...when was the last time you ate?” she asked seriously, still running her hand idly over the surface of his concave stomach as she glanced over at him. “You sound so empty...”

Terra didn't respond, but his silence told Aqua everything she needed to know...she watched him worriedly as he slowly began to sit up next to her, bringing her other hand up to his face as he did so and touching her forehead against his own.

“You have to stop slipping all your meals over to Ven and I,” she uttered, closing her eyes as she drew in to hug him. “You're bigger than we are, you need it more...”

Terra closed his eyes as well, too tired to keep them open.

“Ven's still growing,” he murmured. “And you always use up all your magic during training to heal us...”

Aqua ran a thumb over his thin stomach softly as it growled again, drawing her forehead away from Terra's to gaze at him sadly.

“We'll be able to eat again at breakfast if we train well this morning,” she uttered. “Do you think you'll be able to? You need it...”

Terra offered her a reassuring nod, his hand briefly moving up to cover hers over his stomach with a tired smile.

“Yeah. I'll be fine, thanks to you,” he said lightly. “Nh...come on, we'd better get going."

“All right...”

Feeling the sudden chill of the surrounding air as he pulled away from her, Aqua lingered on the edge of the bed for a moment as Terra rose to his feet and moved off to start getting ready. A quiet sigh escaped her, and she drew a hand up to her chest, closing her eyes again for a moment.

“Please let it go well today,” she whispered to no one.


	2. Chapter 2

Master Xehanort visited the Land of Departure somewhat frequently, but his imminent arrival was always treated with the utmost regard and reverence. Terra, Aqua, and Ven were summoned to the center terrace beyond the looming castle the next morning before their training had even begun, all three of them lined up and standing at attention while their master Eraqus stood before them, his hands clasped behind his back.

As though from nowhere, it seemed, the silhouette of a figure walking slowly toward them suddenly became apparent in the distance, sauntering at a slow but purposeful pace while the rampant winds that always whipped through the contorted buildings billowed his long coat out behind him.

“Eraqus!” His voice creaked as he called to his friend in greeting upon his arrival in the terrace, his yellow eyes sharp and clever despite the somewhat feeble nature of his tone. “My old friend...it has been too long.”

“Xehanort.” Eraqus bowed respectfully to him before moving forward to grasp the other master's hand in both his own, shaking it. “You have my thanks once again for stopping by to check on the progress of my students.”

“Of course.” The sharp yellow eyes swept past Eraqus briefly to the three standing behind him, though none met his gaze directly. “And you, Eraqus? Have you been well?”

“That's right. I see you are faring well yourself.”

“Never better!” Xehanort smirked, then motioned at Eraqus' three students. “And here they are!”

“Yes...” Eraqus stepped back, motioning to them as well. “Terra, Aqua, Ven. Master Xehanort.”

All three of them bowed.

“Master,” they said in unison.

“Ah...they have all grown, have they not?” Xehanort mused, walking slowly past each one of them. “Especially young Ventus – why, he is barely recognizable from the boy I brought here many years ago...”

“It...it's good to see you, Master Xehanort,” Ven ventured cautiously, bowing deeper.

“Indeed...and you,” Xehanort continued, overlooking Aqua entirely as his gaze honed in on Terra instead, who felt a sudden, inexplicable wave of dizziness pass through him. “The young man with the affinity for the Darkness.”

Terra looked away, flinching as though he had been physically struck. It was the last thing he wanted brought up in front of Master Eraqus, nevermind Aqua and Ven...

Eraqus frowned.

“Not...anymore,” he uttered slowly, as his hard gaze settled pointedly on Terra, who tensed visibly despite himself. "We have...suppressed it."

Xehanort glanced back toward his old friend. “Please, continue with their training...I shall come to observe once I am ready.”

“As you wish.” Eraqus turned to his keyblade wielders. “Come. Let us begin...I expect you will all be at your best.”

“Yes, Master.”

They turned to start toward the training hall while Xehanort broke away from them...walking behind Eraqus, Ven cast a somewhat nervous look up to Terra and Aqua, but Terra smiled and set a comforting hand atop his head, feeling Aqua's fingers close softly around his wrist on his other side, her expression troubled.

\---

A keyblade wielder was expected to train day and night to become a master. From the moment Terra, Aqua, and Ven emerged from their rooms each morning and sat down to breakfast, to the late hour when they trudged wearily back to their beds, they were expected to manage their days accordingly and prioritize their training. After the first session with their master, Ventus would be sent off to attend to his studies while Terra and Aqua, long since done with their schooling, practiced the more advanced keyblade lessons that Eraqus bequeathed to them. The three would meet again in the sprawling mess hall of the Land of Departure, once home to so many more than just the three, to rest and eat together when they could, if time allowed. Otherwise, the only other time they saw one another outside of training was the period of rest they sometimes shared following their afternoon practices, and when they crossed paths retreating wearily to their rooms late at night, which they often made it a point to do.

The training that day was even more intense than usual...Eraqus pitted them not only against enchanted orbs, but against one another as well, and against himself. The four of them faced off in rigorous battle, their keyblades clashing heavily, magic bursting and ricocheting around them as they danced about the arena. Eraqus scolded Aqua severely when she broke from their opposition to cast a protective barrier around Ven just moments before Eraqus himself descended on the boy, then berated Terra when instead of striking Aqua from behind, he raised his own keyblade to shield her from an attack.

In the throes of the fight, Master Xehanort sauntered in, taking a seat at one of the throne-like chairs at the end of the arena, his expression twisting slightly in amusement as he watched.

One of the training orbs exploded suddenly, the blast catching both Terra and Aqua in its light as they leaped forward to shield Ven...they were thrown backwards across the training hall, skidding across the polished floors and coming to a halt near one of the pillars. Terra flinched for a moment, his back having slammed hard into the marble ground, and lifted his head...Aqua curled into his chest for a moment in discomfort from the explosion, though she had been saved from the majority of the impact to the ground by Terra's body enveloping her.

“Ngh...Aqua...you all right?”

“Ouh...” She closed one eye for a moment as she moved her head off his chest, lowering her hand down to her middle where she had been hit...Terra forced himself to sit up a little with Aqua resting against him, his large hand moving down as well to cover her own in concern.

The look of discomfort on Aqua's face gave way suddenly in surprise, a bright hue coloring the lining of her cheeks...she shook her head quickly and dismissively, offering him a hesitant smile.

“It's all right,” she assured, though her eyes betrayed her concern as she scanned his face, her palm resting hesitantly against his chest. “Are you...?”

“Nh...I'll be fine, come on...”

Aqua nodded, then drew up her keyblade.

“Cure!” she cried, a warm green light washing over both herself and Terra...a nearby cry of alarm quickly caught their attention, both of them turning to see Ven backing away from another orb – the last one – his weapon knocked aside.

Aqua and Terra stood, their expressions hard as they raised their own keyblades and, in unison, fired a joint spell from the ends, destroying the final orb in a blast of magic.

Eraqus held up his hand, signaling the conclusion of the session...panting slightly, the three wielders hurried to the end of the hall where the throne sat, standing before both masters at attention, scuffed up but otherwise unharmed.

“Good,” Eraqus uttered. “That will satisfy for now...although I fear you all rely on one another far too much to succeed. A keyblade master must be able to brave dangerous missions alone, when the situation calls for it...you cannot always depend on your friends to save you.”

“Yes, master.” The three of them bowed formally.

“Especially you, Ventus. I expect that one day, you will surely become a great boon to the Light. You must become strong!”

Ven kept his eyes locked on the ground and his head bowed as Eraqus ruffled his hair, arms tense at his side...but the master shifted his attention imploringly to Aqua, who straightened further as she felt his presence coming upon her.

“I trust you are overseeing young Ventus's practices accordingly, Aqua?” he prompted sharply. “It's unfortunate that I cannot do so every moment myself. It is _you_ I rely on for these things. If you are to have any hope as a future Keyblade Master, you are doing your part to guide him along that same path, are you not?”

“Yes, Master,” Aqua said vehemently, her tone and expression serious as she, too, kept her head bowed. “Don't worry. Ven's got what it takes. Terra and I were just saying--,”

“Very well,” Eraqus interrupted, nodding and clasping his hands behind his back once more without so much as a glance in Terra's direction. “It's pertinent that we see to it that we do not have another wielder stray off the path of light while no one is watching...”

Terra flinched, his formal posture faltering for just a moment, but Eraqus was already turning away.

“You are all dismissed,” he said over his shoulder. “A meal will provided for you before you set out beyond the grounds to clear the Heartless. I expect you back here with your report at twilight.”

All three wielders bowed again, and as they trudged slowly from the training hall, Terra got down to one knee so that Ven could clamber tiredly up onto his back before rising up again and setting his free arm around Aqua's shoulders, letting her lean in and place her head against him to rest, her eyes closing for a moment.

“Are you all right?” Aqua murmured in return, tilting her head against Terra's collarbone to look up at him.

Terra offered her a weak smile, though his eyes were weary. “I'll be fine. I...think I just need to eat something.”

Aqua expelled a soft breath in relief, smiling as she gave a fervent nod and resting her head back down against him.

“Mm...it's about time. Let's get some food in you,” she agreed. “Ven, don't fall asleep before you have breakfast, all right? You can rest on Terra's back on the way out to the outer lands.”

She reached up over Terra's shoulder to run her fingers through Ven's hair, and he cracked his eyes open to look at her, a slightly-embarrassed smile cracking his features. “Okay, Aqua.”

The long, ornate table that ran the length of the tiered dining room near the heart of the castle stretched far enough to seat a hundred people, but Terra, Aqua, and Ven sat down to it alone, soft voices and light laughter echoing off the high ceilings. Three places had been set for them already, three identical plates of steaming food along with a pitcher of water for their glasses. Ven slipped off Terra's back and practically bounded up to his spot, throwing himself into his chair and beaming around at Terra and Aqua expectantly. Aqua sat down more gracefully at Ven's side, chuckling at his enthusiasm...Terra, meanwhile, sank heavily into his chair next to Aqua, reaching for the pitcher to pour them all some water.

“Wait for the master, Ven,” Aqua reprimanded gently as Ven snatched up his fork eagerly, and he flushed, hastily setting it back down.

“Sorry, Aqua.”

The three of them sat quietly and patiently, though more than once a longing gaze was cast over the meals in front of them...some time later, Master Eraqus entered the dining hall at last, accompanied by Master Xehanort. They sat opposite the three young wielders on the other side of the table...Eraqus scrutinized them each carefully, then picked up his fork.

“It seems we are all here,” he said at last. “You may now begin.”

“Bon appetit,” Aqua said lightly, and Ven didn't need to be told twice, immediately diving into his plate with renewed vigor.

“Careful,” Terra mused, keeping his voice low so as not to disturb the masters as he leaning over to take a bite of his own food as well. “You'll choke.”

“No way!” Ven countered, his mouth full.

Aqua giggled a little, lifting a hand to cover her mouth as she did so, then quickly stopped when she heard Eraqus's sharp voice.

“Aqua,” he said sternly. “What's so funny?”

Aqua lowered her hand, though she was still smiling slightly. “Nothing, Master. Forgive me.”

Silence fell again save for the clinking of silverware...Aqua looked around warmly at Ven, relieved to see him getting a good meal, then glanced toward Terra just in time to see him push his already-empty plate aside. Aqua looked surprised, but Terra smiled gently at her and she quickly turned back to her own food, her expression troubled. Their meals were all the same, and while Ven was still eating happily, she worried that it wasn't enough for someone as tall as Terra, especially when he had gone without for so long.

“Aqua.” Not Master Eraqus's voice this time, but Terra murmuring softly to her...she looked over at him again as he nudged her arm with his elbow. “You're not eating?”

“Oh...” Apologetically, Aqua picked her fork back up, drawing herself out of her troubled thoughts. “Yes.”

Terra's gaze lingered on her even after she had lowered her eyes, but she didn't say anything further...he opened his mouth to speak to her again, but paused at the sudden sensation of being watched. Taken aback, he looked swiftly across the table and found himself locked unexpectedly in Master Xehanort's unwavering gaze.

“U...ungh...”

Terra moved a hand to his head without thinking, closing his eyes as another powerful wave of exhaustion hit him for the second time that day, faltering slightly where he sat.

_Not again...what's...going on? Why do I feel so...weak...?_

“Terra...?”

The spell passed, and Terra lifted his head out of his hand a little, tired blue eyes finding Aqua's as she set a hand gently on his arm.

“I...”

“Terra.” Master Eraqus's voice always seemed to grow colder when he spoke directly to him. “If you are done eating, you would do well to go and start preparing for the three of you to set out on your patrol.”

Terra shook his head a little to clear it, then placed his hands heavily on the tabletop to push himself to his feet.

“...Right.”

Aqua hastily ate the last couple of bites of her meal and then shoved her empty plate aside as well.

“I'll go with him, Master,” she volunteered. “We'll make sure everything is ready to go by the time –,”

“...Nhh...”

“Terra?!”

Aqua moved immediately into Terra's side as they both stood up, catching him just as he began to slump forward and watching fearfully as he moved a hand up to his head again, his body leaning heavily into her.

“Ugh...what's...”

Terra's eyes drifted shut, and Aqua moved a hand up to his chest to help hold him upright, shifting under his arm so that he could rest it against her shoulders.

“What's wrong?” she whispered in alarm, and Terra shook his head again, pressing the heel of his hand into his forehead.

“I...I dunno,” Terra uttered quietly, his eyes still closed. “I've been...I feel...dizzy...my stomach's churning...my head is...”

“Terra.” Heavily, Terra lifted his head as he heard Eraqus's voice, his vision doubling for a moment as he opened his eyes to look at the master. “What's the matter with you?”

“N...nothing. I'm sorry, Master. I'll go and –,”

“Master, please,” Aqua interrupted, her eyes locking imploringly with Eraqus's hard gray ones. “Terra...he hasn't been feeling well lately –,”

“Aqua,” Terra uttered, looking swiftly toward her...she curled her hand apologetically against his chest.

“Let me take him upstairs to rest,” Aqua begged, keeping her eyes trained on Eraqus so she could avoid Terra's gaze. “Ven and I will patrol today instead.”

Eraqus looked sternly between the two of them, from Aqua's pleading face to Terra's larger frame draped over her, panting softly where he stood. Drawing in a sharp breath, Eraqus got to his feet himself, moving around to the other side of the table to stand before them and size Terra up...his oldest student was taller than he was by now, but he was slumped over enough that his master still looked down upon him in mild disappointment.

“Nh-,”

Terra flinched just a little as Eraqus's hand came up to his forehead, as though expecting to be struck...the master took in his pale face and crumpled form, tilted his chin upward slightly to get a better look at him...finally, he stepped away, placing his hands behind his back again as he addressed Aqua.

“Very well,” he said. “I expect you back down here in time to set out, Aqua.”

Aqua expelled a soft sigh of relief and bowed gratefully.

“Yes, Master,” she said.

“I'm coming too!” Ven piped up, having anxiously launched himself out of his seat when Terra had wavered.

“No, Ven!” Aqua's expression softened despite her sharp tone, and she set a hand on Ven's shoulder as he looked at her in surprise. “You need to finish eating.”

“Oh...” Ven glanced back at his half-finished meal. “But-!”

Aqua smiled reassuringly at him.

“Once you're done, start getting things ready for us to set out, all right?” she encouraged. “I'll take care of Terra while you do that.”

Ven looked between them worriedly, but then drew himself up, puffing his chest out.

“You got it, Aqua. Don't worry, you can count on me.” He hesitated, then leaned forward to peer worriedly upwards into Terra's face. “Terra, you...you're gonna be okay, right?”

Terra lifted his head a little, offering the younger wielder a faint smile.

“I'll be fine, Ven,” he murmured. “I'll catch up to you both as soon as I can, all right?”

Ven nodded hesitantly. “O...okay.”

“Come on,” Aqua whispered softly to Terra, pulling his arm more securely around her shoulders and wrapping her own arm around his waist.

She paused briefly to bow one last time to both Master Eraqus and Master Xehanort, then moved in closer to Terra and coaxed him slowly and gently from the dining hall.

As soon as they were alone, Aqua felt Terra's weight increase suddenly against her, and she had no choice but to lower herself carefully to the ground with him as he sank heavily to one knee, resting her hand against his back.

“You're sick,” she accused softly.

“...I'm not...” Terra trailed off, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I just...maybe I didn't get enough sleep...I'll be fine...”

Aqua moved the back of her hand worriedly to Terra's forehead. “I don't know...”

Terra lifted his head a little, smiling weakly at her.

“I'm...sure it's nothing,” he uttered reassuringly, and Aqua smiled hesitantly back at him.

“Let's just get you to bed,” she murmured, brushing his hair back.

“But-,”

Groaning, Terra reluctantly allowed Aqua to pull him back to his feet and take him back to their sleeping quarters, where she lowered him slowly and carefully onto his bed before brushing his hair away from his face as he curled up on his side.

“Eat something else?” she tried.

Terra sighed, his eyes drifting shut as he gave a slight shake of his head. “My belly hurts...”

Aqua nodded, reaching out to feel his forehead again. “You _are_ a little warm...”

She rose to her feet again, disappearing from the room briefly and reappearing a short time later with a cold, folded cloth, which she pressed lightly to the back of Terra's neck after brushing aside the long dark hair there.

Terra offered her a hesitant smile, reaching up to take the cloth from her and hold it there himself.

“...Thanks, Aqua.”

Aqua sighed, letting herself drop backwards onto the bed and resting her head against Terra's chest as she gazed up at the ceiling.

“Hey...”

“Mm?”

“Do you think...Master Xehanort will stay here long?” Aqua asked softly.

Terra set his free hand against the top of her head comfortingly as he looked down at her, his expression sobering.

“I'm not sure,” he admitted. “But...he must have more important things to do than oversee our training. He rarely stays more than a few days.”

“Mm. You're right.” Aqua lapsed into silence for a few moments, but then chuckled a little as she heard Terra's stomach growl loudly, reaching up behind her to rest her hand on it. “I knew you were still hungry.”

Terra offered her a slightly embarrassed smile.

“I'll try and eat something later when I'm feeling better,” he promised.

“Mm. If you don't, I'll know,” Aqua threatened teasingly. “You can only keep it a secret for so long before your stomach gives you away.”

Terra laughed a little. “I'll keep that in mind.”

Aqua smiled and let her eyes drift shut, allowing herself a short solace in the quiet of their secluded quarters with Terra without keyblades, Heartless, or the master to worry about...her fingertips trailed absently over his upset stomach as they both rested, comforted by the hand still resting atop her head. The minutes seemed to be blending together, becoming nondescript...

“Aqua.”

It was as Aqua was on the verge of drifting off that she heard Terra's voice again, cracking her eyes open to look up at him...he smiled softly at her.

“The master'll be expecting you soon.”

“Mm...” Reluctantly, Aqua began to sit up. “You're right.”

She turned, looking down at Terra and checking over him one last time.

“Ven and I will be back at twilight,” she said gently, her knuckles briefly grazing the evidence of a too-small meal in his belly. “Try to rest until then, all right?”

“Nh...I'll get out there and join you as soon as I can-,”

“No. Just rest,” Aqua insisted, smiling. “It's all right. Ven and I can handle it.”

Terra's gaze softened at that, and he smiled a little in return, reaching out to cup the side of Aqua's face in one hand for a moment...she felt her cheeks warm despite herself.

“I know you can,” he murmured.

“...Terra?”

Realization dawned on Terra's features a moment later, and he hastily moved his hand back to his stomach instead, dropping his gaze. Aqua, too, looked quickly away, finding herself suddenly at a loss for words. After a moment, she got to her feet.

“Well...I'll be...on my way,” she said softly.

“...Right. Take care of yourself, Aqua.”

Aqua nodded, casting a worried glance over at Terra before turning on her heel and letting herself out of the room.

\---

Terra awoke drenched in sweat, his chest expanding sharply as he sucked in a breath and rolled onto his back, moving a hand up to his face. Heat radiated from his body as he looked dazedly around the darkened room, his breathing ragged in the silence.

Shakily, he moved to sit up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and then groaning as he leaned forward, pinching the bridge of his nose as the room spun violently for a moment.

“...Aqua?” he called weakly. “Ven?”

He rose to his feet, then faltered and slumped forward again, exhaustion weighing down his limbs...his hand moved back up to his face, his eyes closing and his eyebrows drawing together.

_What's...wrong with me...?_

He shook his head a little to clear it and glanced over at Ven's side of the room...in the dark, it was barren and empty. Across from it, the door leading to Aqua's room was ajar. Terra moved over somewhat unsteadily to stand in the threshold, then did a double take as he looked around.

“Aqua?! Ven?!”

Their Wayfinders were missing from the walls...Terra's eyes raked up to the moonlight streaming in through the window, then hurried over to it, looking down over the dark, empty, quiet grounds far below. Twilight had long passed, and yet there were no signs of life in the Land of Departure. Had they not come back?

_Where are they?!_

Terra pushed away from the window, grabbing his own Wayfinder without thinking and shouldering his way out of the room. He stumbled a little as he hurried down the dark marble hallway, moving one hand hastily to the wall to steady himself and setting the other on his knee as he leaned over, panting.

“...Shouldn't you be lying down?”

Terra's eyes flashed, throwing his hand out and summoning his keyblade before his vision had even adjusted to the dark figure leering at him from the end of the hall...not Aqua or Ven, the Master or even Xehanort. A voice he didn't recognize...

“Who are you?” Terra demanded, shoving away from the wall and falling into an attack stance.

The figure seemed unperturbed, however, uncrossing his arms and sauntering toward Terra idly. The moonlight streaming in through the arched windows reflected off the wicked dark mask he wore...Terra's visage swept menacingly over the stranger's twisted black body suit, but with the helmet covering his features he couldn't make out who it might be.

“You know,” the stranger continued, ignoring the question, “if you keep bottling up all that Darkness inside of you, you're gonna get too sick to keep waving that thing around.”

He pointed his chin at the hefty Earthshaker keyblade in Terra's grasp, but his words only served to contort the anger on its wielder's face further, his grip tightening around the handle.

“What are you talking about?”

A disdainful laugh. “You _really_ don't have time for me to explain all that. Aren't you gonna go after them?”

Terra's weapon came down heavily toward the masked face leering at him from the shadows, but the stranger vanished as the keyblade swung through the place he had stood moments before...Terra clenched his teeth, leaning against the Earthshaker, but before he could wrench it back up, the figure re-materialized, tilting his head upwards just slightly to speak into Terra's ear.

“This is from my master.”

Terra's eyes widened for a split second, the clouded orb of Darkness that bloomed from the stranger's hand impacting with his body as though in slow motion and throwing him backwards down the long hallway. He only just managed to regain his footing as he landed, skidding a short ways and using his keyblade to maneuver himself around, though he slumped against it a moment later, doubling over as he wrapped his free arm around his torso where the dark sphere had sunk into him.

“U-ugh...”

From the corners of his vision, Terra could see a faint dark mist rising up around his own hunched form, as though from inside him...after a few moments, it faded away, and through half-lidded eyes, he lifted his head heavily to lock back on to his opponent down the other side of the hall. The stranger, however, did not advance again; rather, he tossed up a careless hand, conjuring a portal of Darkness behind himself.

“Better hurry,” he called to Terra. “You want to 'save' them, right? Don't worry, you can cheat and use the power of Darkness to do it. I won't tell.”

He chuckled, and Terra opened his mouth to call out again...before he could, however, the stranger had turned away and disappeared through the dark portal, leaving no trace of himself behind.

As soon as he had vanished, Terra collapsed onto one knee, his grip tightening around his waist as he brought his other hand up to clamp over his mouth, fighting the sudden urge to throw up. A moment later, he fell forward onto all fours as he felt his body heave violently anyway...and yet, all that was expelled was a dark mist, which coiled and twisted as it faded away into thin air as Terra clamped a hand back over his mouth in horror.

_What was..._

He didn't spare a moment to finish the thought, however, the stranger's words floating back to him even as he coughed up more Darkness.

“ _You want to 'save' them, right?”_

Terra's heart sank. “Aqua...Ven...”

Shaking his head rigorously to try and clear it, Terra slammed the end of his keyblade determinedly into the ground and shoved himself to his feet, padding back down the hallway in a half-run and out onto the dark, empty grounds beyond.

“Aqua!” he called. “Ven! Where are you?!”

His gaze flew to the horizon, his eyes widening as he saw a massive, dark plume rise up from beyond the grounds, in the outer lands beyond the outskirts of the Land of Departure. As his eyes adjusted to the moonlight, the shape manifested in the form of a great swarm of Heartless, descending like locusts to a point beyond that Terra couldn't see.

Terra's heart plummeted further along with the distant swarm, and he took off at a sprint across the grounds directly toward it, throwing his keyblade far out in front of him. As it spun through the air, it began to transform, expanding and disintegrating outward to form a sleek, airborne glider. At the same time, Terra reached up and slammed his fist into the pauldron donning his left arm; light enveloped him from head to toe, shining brightly in the gloom of the dark grounds for a few moments before fading away, encompassing him in bronzed-umber armor as he ran.

Steel-gloved fingers closed around one of the handlebars of his glider at the same time that his knees buckled, and he fell against the side of the vehicle for a moment. Trapped heat radiated from him inside his suit, the constricting armor pressing unrelentingly into his sick stomach...he shook his head again, then hauled himself up onto the glider, kicking it into gear and racing at full speed toward the expanding cloud of darkness in the far distance, his Wayfinder gripped tightly in one hand to guide him.

_Ven...Aqua. Hold on. I'm coming._


	3. Chapter 3

“Ven! Stay behind me!”

Brandishing her keyblade, Aqua was glad that her face was currently obscured by her cobalt-blue helmet, as she sounded far braver than she felt. Slowly, she lifted her gaze as the writhing swarm of Heartless loomed up in front of her, curling her free hand determinedly into a fist as Darkness swarmed around the two of them. She hadn't seen anything like it before, but the master did not permit them in the outer lands after the sun fell – perhaps this was the reason why, though it seemed that darkness had fallen long before twilight even came. The night was deep and endless out away from the light of the castle, and the Heartless seemed to thrive upon it. Shadows scrambled and twisted over one another in the great clouded tower that coiled around them, and Aqua threw up another barrier just as it lashed out to strike at them like a many-eyed snake.

Ven spun his keyblade around in his hand before pointing it over Aqua's shoulder directly at the horde of creatures, but the fire spell he cast was swallowed up by the darkness, and Aqua shook her head.

“It's no use!” she called to him over the thunderous roar of Shadows racing around them. “Listen, Ven! I'll do my best to distract it – you have to get away! On my count, start running –,”

“No way, Aqua!” Ven shook his head vigorously, his silver armor almost black in the moonless night. “I'm not leaving you!”

Aqua cast another barrier, but it shattered from the impact of the next blow and she dropped to one knee, panting as she leaned against her keyblade.

“We can't...beat it with only two of us,” she said. “We need the master...you have to find him before this thing heads for the castle! I'll...hold it off until he gets here, just go back there and stay with Terra, he'll protect you until it's safe!”

Ven sprung forward to strike down a small cluster of Heartless lunging at them from the left, then stumbled a little as he parried a hard blow from a larger one looming over him from the right.

“I don't need protecting!” he insisted, standing back to back with Aqua as the teeming Shadows pressed in around them. “Aqua, if I go, you'll...”

The tower of Heartless reared up again, and Aqua lifted her keyblade back up, still breathing heavily.

“Ven, please!”

She gasped as the barrier she cast around them cracked from the impact of the writhing cluster slamming against it, realizing despairingly that she did not have enough magic left to cast another...the tower rose up again, poised to strike, the Shadows around them writhing in the dark, and Aqua spun around toward Ven as the monstrous cloud descended upon them, wrapping her arms around him in an effort to shield him herself.

The hexagonal protection around them shattered, and Aqua flinched, curling into Ven as she braced herself for the attack, but it didn't come. She hesitated a moment, then gasped and whipped around at the sound of a mighty clash.

“Terra?!”

Terra looked over his shoulder at her, though she couldn't see his expression through his helmet...the Heartless reeled backward, deflected by Terra's massive keyblade, then geared up to attack again. This time, however, all three wielders jumped out of the way just as it crashed down onto the spot they had stood moments before.

“Are you all right?!” Terra demanded, grasping Aqua's shoulder urgently.

“I think so...Terra, what –,”

“Aah!”

“Ven!” Terra and Aqua said in unison, whipping around just in time to see the tower of Heartless snake around and snatch Ven up in its midst, striking Aqua in the side as it blew past and then barreling straight into Terra before flying skyward again with Ven in its clutches.

Terra slammed into an outcropping of rock and dropped, wrapping one arm agonizingly around his sick stomach where he'd been hit as he crumbled to the ground.

“Terra!” Aqua called, motioning to him, and he staggered hastily to his feet again, nodding.

“...Right...”

As the horde of Heartless reared up again, they both jumped at it, striking through it from each side and leaving a shining X in the wake of their blades. The swarm of creatures rippled, and Ven crashed down onto the ground below...Aqua ran to him, casting a hasty cure spell over his body.

“Are you hurt, Ven?”

“Ow...” Ven rubbed his head, then looked up at her. “No, I think I'm okay...”

“Come on,” Terra uttered, coming up on Ven's other side and grasping the younger wielder's shoulder.

“Okay!”

The three of them stood side by side and raised their keyblades, the ends touching to form a small light that began to grow and expand outward, shining brightly in the surrounding darkness. The swarm writhed again, cringing away from the brightness...around them, the miscellaneous Shadows and other creatures receded.

“Now!”

Light burst from the joint ends of their keyblades, hurtling straight through the massive tower of Heartless to the other side and exploding over the night. The swarm of creatures disintegrated, and the light shone brightly in the sky for a few moments before it, too, faded away...around them, the dark seemed to clear, the moon shining down over the patchy wilderness as the last of the Heartless vanished from sight.

There was a brief silence, then at last, Aqua expelled a low sigh of relief, lowering her keyblade.

“Thank goodness,” she murmured.

Ven's tensed shoulders lowered, and he flopped down to sit on his feet for a moment.

“Yeah...that was a close one,” he agreed, and Aqua set a hand atop his helmet.

“You did great, Ven,” she said warmly. “You were so brave.”

“You too, Aqua!” Ven beamed, looking between the two of them. “And Terra showed up just in time.”

“...Are you both all right?” Terra uttered quietly.

“Yes.” Aqua looked up warmly at him, setting a hand lightly on his arm. “Thank you, Terra. Are _you_ all right? I can heal you in a minute, I just need to replenish my mag – h-huh?”

Startled, Aqua sputtered to a halt as Terra impacted with her, wrapping his arms around her and burying his head in her neck, his keyblade clattering forgotten to the ground and disappearing. Feeling her cheeks heat up rapidly beneath her helmet, Aqua simply stood there for a moment before, gently, she moved her hands up to Terra's armored back to hold him.

“What is it?” she asked softly. “Terra?”

He didn't budge, shaking his head a little as she spoke.

“I...I thought you were...I thought...”

Aqua's eyes widened...Terra was always quiet, but she rarely heard him struggle to speak when he wanted to.

“Terra, what – oof – gives?” Ven demanded as he, too, was pulled against Terra's side, sticking his head out from under the man's other arm to look up at him.

“...I thought I was too late...”

Aqua closed her eyes, allowing herself to rest her head on Terra's shoulder and hugging him reassuringly.

“It's all right,” she soothed. “We're here. You made it.”

Terra's grip only tightened, however, and he spoke so quietly that Aqua wasn't even sure Ven had heard it.

“Don't...leave me all alone here...”

Aqua's breath caught in her throat for a moment, and she moved her hand up to the back of Terra's neck, pulling him in closer.

“It's all right, Terra,” she repeated, more seriously...at her side, Ven gave a vehement nod.

“Yeah! There's nothing the three of us can't handle together,” he said confidently, wrapping his arms around Terra's waist in return. “Right?”

Aqua laughed a little and looked down at Ven, hugging him close as well. “Right. Although...”

She drew back just slightly to look up at Terra, trying to see his face past his visor. “How did you know we were in trouble?”

Terra hesitated, then shook his head, relenting to loosen his grip on his friends at last and resting his hands on their shoulders.

“I'll explain later. Let's just get out of here before more Heartless show up.”

Ven chuckled and pulled away from his friend's waist, looking up at him again. “Y-yeah. Don't have to tell me twice!”

Aqua glanced upward at Terra as well, resting her hand over his own on her shoulder and noting he was still hunched over slightly.

“Are you really okay?” she asked. “You were so sick earlier today...”

Terra looked away.

“...It's just my stomach acting up again,” he said softly, avoiding her gaze. “That's all.”

Aqua's shoulders lowered, and she rested her hand against his side for a moment.

“I'll take care of you,” she promised gently. “Will you be okay until we get home?”

Terra inclined his head, then broke away from them at last, summoning his keyblade again.

“I'll be fine. Come on, let's find somewhere safe to lay low until daybreak.”

The three of them navigated carefully through the outer lands, and once they had arrived at a moonlit clearing, Aqua lifted her keyblade and cast a shimmering barrier around the area, protecting the three of them inside of it.

“Ven, see any firewood?” she asked as the three of them dispelled their armor, and Ven thumbed his nose.

“I'll find some, no problem,” he said confidently, turning on his heel.

“Don't go outside the barrier!” Aqua called after him, and Terra set his hand on her shoulder.

“He'll be okay,” he assured.

Aqua sighed, smiling a little as she looked up at him. “Sorry. I guess you're right.”

It didn't take Ven long to collect an armful of logs and twigs from around the area, and once he had deposited it all in a small heap, Aqua cast a fire spell over the kindling.

“Ah...” Ven flopped down in front it, sprawling his arms out over the ground. “That's better...”

Terra reached around Aqua to stoke the flames a little while she warmed her hands, and before long the fire was crackling merrily in the darkened area.

Aqua let out a sigh of relief, tilting her head up to the moon high above them. They were still a long way from home, but at least they were together. Once the sun was up, they'd be able to cross the lands easily on their gliders without any need for their armor...she wondered what the master would say, and shifted uneasily as the thought crossed her mind.

_Will he be angry with us?_

“Hey...Terra...”

She turned to look around at him, but her face fell as she found that he had doubled over while no one was watching, arms folded across his middle and holding his breath where he was knelt.

“Hey,” Aqua said, softly so that Ven wouldn't hear from the other side of the crackling fire.

She shifted, turning more fully toward him and settling her hand over his tensed back, rubbing it a little.

“You're really warm,” she uttered worriedly. “Terra...maybe we should try and head back tonight.”

Terra expelled a sharp breath.

“Nhh...no,” he argued, though his voice was strained as he bent further forward, tightening his arms in a death grip around his stomach. “It's too dangerous to cross the outerlands again with Heartless like that roaming around..."

“But...”

Terra shook his head, his eyes still squeezed shut. “It...it's nothing...it's just my s-stomach...”

Aqua studied him worriedly.

“Did you eat something bad the other day?” she asked as she moved her hand up to his feverish forehead, secretly hoping he had also at least eaten _something_ since she had left that morning.

Terra hesitated, his mind jumping back to the mysterious masked boy he had faced, and the heavy orb of Darkness sinking into him...he shook his head slightly, then tensed, shuddering as he suppressed another groan.

“Breathe,” Aqua murmured, slipping her arms around him from the side and trying to pry her hand under his locked arms to get to his stomach...he moved his head toward her as she did so, resting his jaw against her forehead, and she smiled a little, glad he was at least still feeling well enough to be affectionate.

But she could feel his insides writhing uncontrollably nonetheless, and she held him gently around the waist, looking over him with renewed worry as she listened to his ragged breathing.

“What's going on in there?” she asked softly, then flinched as Terra bent suddenly forwards again with a low groan, a painful-sounding noise issued from deep in his gut...he shook his head mutely.

“I don't...I don't know,” he forced out as Aqua rested her other hand anxiously on his back again. “My...belly feels like it's being...torn apart...I...u-unh...”

“Terra...”

“A..ahh-!”

Aqua's breath hitched a little as he cried out, pulling him close and watching helplessly as he groaned in agony and curled into a ball.

“...Terra?” Ven approached cautiously, having caught wind of Terra's pained voice, kneeling opposite Aqua and looking crestfallen. “Y-you okay?”

He reached out and rubbed Terra's stomach a little as Aqua coaxed Terra's arms away from it again, peering anxiously at his two friends.

“H-how come Terra's so sick?” he asked Aqua, his shoulders sagging. “I thought...”

Aqua smiled weakly.

“It's all right, Ven,” she said, trying to sound reassuring as she rested her hand next to Ven's on Terra's stomach, feeling Terra slump against her a moment later. “His tummy's hurting again, that's all. He'll be okay, he...just needs to rest.”

Ven hesitated, looking unsure as to whether he should believe her or not. “But...he had to stay behind at home today...and he's so warm...”

“Ven.” Terra clenched his teeth for a moment, biting back a groan, and forced himself to lift his head to look over at the younger wielder. “Nh...I'm fine. A...Aqua's right. I just...need a little sleep...we all do. N-nrgh –!”

He curled forward a little, and Aqua and Ven looked at one another worriedly as they both suddenly felt his stomach revolt violently beneath their hands...Aqua rested her chin atop Terra's head and closed her eyes, rubbing his belly softly as he curled into her to try and help him.

“M...maybe you'll feel better if you eat something, Terra,” Ven said earnestly, offering him a hesitant smile. “I'll see if I can find anything around here, okay?”

He scrambled to his feet, eager to help somehow, and Aqua watched worriedly as he bounded off again, though she supposed it would be all right so long as he stayed within the barrier.

“...Aqua...” Aqua looked back down swiftly, and Terra's lip curled for a moment as he winced, teeth clenched tightly together. “...It hurts...”

His stomach groaned again, his shoulders curling up around his ears in pain as it did so, his tensed body convulsing. “O-ohh...nhh...”

“Terra...”

“Ngh...oh...my stomach...a-ahh...ah! U-unh...my _s-stomach_...”

Aqua closed her eyes, leaning down to bury her face in the nape of Terra's neck. She felt helpless whenever he got this way...it was like watching him being tortured, and no magic she had studied nor syntheses she had memorized for healing and health were designed to help with his stomach aches. The only thing she could do to help him was rub his belly, but it was never a quick fix, and there were times where she was up with him the entire night just to earn him a little relief the next day. She shook her head regretfully, coming to rest her forehead against Terra's as he groaned in agony again.

“I'm sorry,” she said softly. “I should have stayed behind today to take care of you. I didn't realize you were getting this bad...”

“Ghh...” Terra flinched, but cracked one eye open to look at her. “N...no way. What about...V-Ven...”

Aqua nodded, giving a weak laugh and looking out over the darkened area to Ven's eager form wading through the foliage at the edge of the clearing.

“You're right...the master may have asked him come out here alone...”

She heard Terra groan softly, but smiled a little as she looked down to find a flicker of relief pass across his face as she started rubbing his belly again in small circles, letting herself lean into the heat radiating from his body as the cold night breeze raced through the clearing.

Ven hurried back to them a short time later, though he still looked anxious.

“It's not much,” he said regretfully, and Aqua reached out to ruffle his hair as he set the small stash he'd collected down near them. “Maybe...for breakfast?”

Aqua smiled at him, but he looked apologetic.

“Sorry...”

“Don't...don't worry about it, Ven.” Terra grit his teeth and pushed himself up a little, resting his back against the outcropping of rock next to which they had set up their small fire.

“...You sure, Terra?”

“Yeah. Y-you did good. Come on...let's get some sleep.” Terra nodded. “It's all right.”

“Okay...” Ven looked around doubtfully at the idea of going to sleep, then shivered...Terra smiled weakly again and opened an arm to him.

Ven perked up for a moment, but then hesitated again, his eyes sweeping over his friend worriedly.

“But...”

Terra opened his arm further, and Ven smiled a little, happily taking the invitation to scramble forward and duck underneath it.

Aqua did her best to stifle a yawn herself, her expression softening as she looked over the two of them.

“Are...you okay?” Terra asked her as Ven settled against his ribs, and she shook her head reassuringly.

“I just need to replenish my magic after that fight,” she explained, watching Ven throw a gangly arm around Terra's waist and curl up to him, closing his eyes...she reached out and brushed messy blonde hair out of the younger wielder's face. “Goodnight, Ven.”

“'Night, Aqua. 'Night Terra.”

“Sleep well, Ven.” Terra closed one eye for a moment as he bit back a groan of discomfort, and felt Aqua's fingers close softly around his wrist at his other side.

Silence fell, and after a few moments Aqua settled against the rock face next to Terra, setting her head on his shoulder for a moment.

“Do you think we'll be safe out here?” she murmured.

“I'm sure. Your magic is powerful, Aqua. If something tried to get through that barrier, we'd know.”

Aqua smiled a little to herself, her face coloring slightly.

“You think so?”

“Nh...Terra,” Ven mumbled vaguely, pushing his face further into Terra's ribs. “Your stomach's making weird noises again...”

Aqua felt bad for giggling slightly at the look of embarrassment that passed over Terra's face, knowing how sick he felt, but Ven seemed to have drifted off to sleep regardless by the time Terra could formulate a reply anyway...instead, he looked wearily over at Aqua again, and she set a hand gently on his chest.

“I'm sorry you're hurting,” she said softly, as he lifted his other arm up around her to pull her into his other side opposite Ven. “...But...I'm glad you're here...”

“As long as...you're both all right.” Terra closed his eyes, wincing a little as he did so, and let out a low breath. “I was...worried.”

Aqua smiled quietly, then shivered as another cold breeze gusted through, shrinking away from the cold and into Terra's warmth, comforted by the fact that he was close by as she breathed in his scent. Terra faltered a little as the tip of her nose grazed his neck, her breath playing across his skin as she let out a soft sigh...he looked down at her again, and she lifted her head to meet his gaze questioningly, the lining of her cheeks lighting up again as she did so as she realized how close he was. She didn't pull away, however, her hand curling absently against his chest as he lingered in the shared space, her heartbeat picking up again as though they they were back in battle...

“Aqua...”

She hesitated, a cautious silence settling between them, but despite the conflicting urge to look away, she found that she couldn't...or perhaps didn't want to as much as she thought she did. Not with the way Terra's gaze had settled on her, and her breath caught as she felt him shift.

Tentatively, Aqua stretched up toward him as he leaned down, twisting a little toward her as her lips parted--,

“ _Aah-!_ ”

Abruptly, Terra's teeth clenched, his expression contorting as he jerked suddenly forward, drawing one knee up in vain attempt to combat the pain that ripped through his body, and Aqua flinched.

“Terra...” she whispered softly, moving her hand up to rub his back.

He shook his head mutely, unable to speak, and Aqua wrapped her arms carefully around him as he curled forward in agony, her cheeks still flushed as she pressed her face into his shoulder. Ven stirred a little, and Terra's jaw tightened further as he fought to stay quiet.

“A-ahh...nhh...”

Aqua flinched as she heard his stomach growl again, rubbing the small of his back soothingly as he curled his arm back around himself.

“O-ohh...”

Terra expelled a heavy breath, then leaned slowly against the rock face, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he panted.

“...Are...you all right?” Aqua asked tentatively as he moved his arm back up around her shoulders, glad to move back into his warmth even though she couldn't quite bring herself to meet his gaze suddenly.

Terra let his head drop back, his hair falling away from his pale face as he tilted it up toward the moonlight, eyes closing in pain and exhaustion.

“I...n-nhh...” He twisted, but his contorted expression softened a little as Aqua softly began to rub his stomach again, expelling a sharp breath. “I'm..ngh...I'm sorry...”

“For what?”

Terra opened his mouth, but then turned his head quickly away when he felt Aqua's gaze on him, stumbling over his words for a moment.

“F...forget it. Look, don't...worry about me. Just...a-ahh...get some rest, okay?”

Aqua flushed a little, curling her shoulders up around her neck beneath Terra's arm, cautiously allowing herself to rest her head back against his chest.

“But you won't be able to sleep...” she uttered.

Terra drew in a deep breath, closing his eyes again. “I will. Just don't...move.”

Aqua smiled slightly, nodding and curling her arm more fully around his stomach in the opposite direction of Ven's, looking down at the blonde boy warmly for a moment before closing her eyes as well.

“I'm not going anywhere,” she assured gently. “I'll stay here with you until you're...well enough to...”

Terra glanced down at her, his expression softening fondly as he felt her weight increasing against him despite her words...she really had depleted all of her magic, he realized as she fought to stay awake.

“...It's all right,” he murmured quietly, though he could already hear her breathing slowing. “You can rest.”

His gaze shifted briefly over to Ven, pulling him a little closer into his side to keep him warm, then back to Aqua resting just above the youngest of the three on his chest as she murmured incoherently in protest. Terra smiled slightly, then let his head drop back and closed his eyes again, expression relaxing as she held him against her and trying ignore the growing ache inside of him in the hopes that he would be able to eventually get some sleep.

The sun was just starting to rise over the Land of Departure by the time the three wielders reached the center terrace outside the castle. Terra stayed ahead of the other two, eager to dismount from his glider and disappear before the master appeared and asked him any questions that he didn't know how to answer. The previous night weighed heavily on his mind, and the words of the masked stranger he had run into echoed repeatedly in his head.

“ _If you keep bottling up all that Darkness inside of you...”_

Terra bowed his head, his expression contorting with shame beneath his helmet as another wave of dizziness and exhaustion passed through him.

_Do I...really have that much Darkness inside me?_

He wasn't sure he could really look Aqua or Ven square in the face until he could answer that question, though he was beginning to wonder if he had imagined the encounter with the masked boy. But then...

“Terra!”

Terra's glider wavered again, and he landed harder than he'd intended, panting heavily as he dismounted and rested his hand against the side of the vehicle for a moment to catch his breath. He didn't turn at the sound of Aqua's voice, however, transforming the glider back into a keyblade and banishing it before he took off across the terrace, staggering slightly as he did so.

“Terra, wait!”

Terra's pace began to increase, but he collapsed hard onto his elbows and knees against the stone ground no sooner had he begun, moving a hand up to his thin stomach as he fought not to throw up.

Aqua and Ven skidded to a halt on either side of them, the remnants of their own armor disappearing as they knelt next to him...Aqua lifted a hand worriedly to his back, her expression contorting as she felt the heat radiating through his shirt.

“It's getting worse...you're burning up, Terra...”

She brushed his hair back from his face, but Terra only shook his head, his arm tightening around his waist, terrified to open his mouth as the memory of coughing up plumes of Darkness flashed through his mind.

“Aqua! Terra! Ven!”

To the side, a Corridor of Light shone brightly out of nothing, and Master Eraqus stepped through it hastily, followed at a more leisurely pace by Master Xehanort, whose lips curled upward slightly at the sight of the three young wielders nearby. It appeared that Eraqus, too, had been out looking for his missing students, and he strode up to them wildly, his eyes flashing.

“Where have you been?” he demanded. “Aqua, Ven! Why did you not return at twilight yesterday?!”

Both Aqua and Ven hastily began talking at the same time, though they both remained glued to Terra's sides as they looked up imploringly at their master.

“We tried, Master--,”

“Everything went dark--,”

“The Heartless, they were--,”

“Something wasn't right, there were too many--,”

“We couldn't get back--,”

“The Heartless?” Eraqus interrupted, frowning. “I knew that I sensed something amiss here between the balances of Light and Dark...perhaps we have gone too long since last purging this land of their blight...”

He looked down at the three of them again.

“Are you injured?” he asked sternly, and Aqua shook her head.

“No, Master,” she assured, though her expression was crestfallen. “But...w-we need your help...Terra's...really sick. He--,”

“A...Aqua...” Terra managed, lifting his head a little, though his voice was faint...Aqua shook her head again, gazing up at Eraqus instead.

“Please, Master...there must be something you can do...”

Eraqus frowned, his attention honing in on Terra's pale, shivering form.

“Terra,” he said, and, after a brief pause, Terra set his hand on his knee and slowly pushed himself to his feet to stand at attention before his master, staggering briefly as he did so. “What are you doing out of bed?"

“I...” Terra winced a little, slumping again for a moment before straightening back up. “I was...Aqua and Ven were...in trouble...”

“Terra helped us,” Ven piped up, as Aqua set her hand on the small of Terra's back to steady him. “It took all three of us to take down that many Heartless, Master...”

“Is that so...”

Terra did a double-take as a hand came to settle warmly on his shoulder, looking swiftly up at his master in surprise.

“Well, then –,” But the smile suddenly began to fade again from Eraqus's face as he spoke, and the hand on Terra's shoulder tightened without warning. “What...what is this...?!”

Terra closed one eye for a moment as steely fingers dug into his shoulder, faltering where he stood. “Nh...”

“Master –,” Aqua started, startled, but Eraqus cut her off.

“Terra...”

Furious, icy gray eyes burned into him, and Terra felt his heart sink suddenly as his master spoke.

“ _You reek of the Darkness!”_


End file.
